Pants
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for the country song prompt forum pick a pair challenge. My song prompt was "Pants" by Walker Hayes. Derek didn't mind that Emily wore the pants in their relationship, just as long as he could take them off her. for graveygraves and nebula2


A/n, written for the pick a pair challenge on the country song prompt forum. My song prompt was "Pants" by Walker Hayes. You should go listen to the song to understand the story. Please go check out the link and please sign up for the endings, new beginnings and starting over challenge. Also, please claim the other prompts you'll find on the forum. You need to sign up for the challenge within the next couple of days. All the info you need to provide is found on the thread. PM me with questions.

Here's the link, just take out the spaces.

http:/ forum dot fanfiction dot net/forum/Country_song_prompt_challenge/ 92639/ This next bit is a PSA for the Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for 2011. **Please consider nominating my stories for the 2011 Profiler's Choice Fanfic awards! Here's all the info you need. Please participate!**

**~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~**

**Hosted by ****ilovetvalot ****and ****tonnie2001969**

_It is our pleasure to announce the __Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards__ for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The __nomination ballot__ is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at __Profiler's Choice CM Awards.__ Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)_

_Please read all rules prior to submitting ballots! Please PM at __Profiler's Choice CM Awards__ with any questions. Sorry for the long author's note. Happy reading. A special note to nebula2, hope you enjoy, this is for you b/c you suggested the song and to graveygraves who requested some Morgan/Prentiss or Morgan/Garcia smut, hope you enjoy!_

_XXXX_

_Some people looked at Derek and Emily's relationship and assumed that because he was such an Alfa male that he "wore the pants" in the relationship. They would be incorrect in that assumption, Derek thought as he watched his wife stride towards him. While Derek wasn't a push-over by any means Emily made it c_lear that she was in charge. They both had their strengths and weaknesses but somehow they made it work. The team had just gotten back from a week long case and they were both exhausted. However, Derek couldn't help but smile when he saw Emily's gorgeous long legs encased in a pair of form fitting slacks. It didn't bother Derek in the slightest that Emily wore the pants in their marriage so to speak, because he knew at the end of the day he was the one who got to take them off her. It was this idea that went through his head as he reached out and pulled her into his arms kissing her swiftly.

"Hi," she greeted pulling away from the kiss for much needed oxygen.

"Hello gorgeous, I'm so glad we're home," he murmured trailing kisses from her face down to her neck.

"MMM, oh Derek. Please don't stop."

"Never, darling." Reaching her collar bone he bit down gently knowing it would drive her crazy. Before she knew it Emily found herself flat on her back on their bed and her shirt and bra had been removed. Her husband was lavishing her breasts with attention. His hand was cupping and squeezing her left breast while his mouth teased her right one.

"Baby, please," she whimpered tapping the back of his head in a request for him to move his mouth to her other breast. A moan escaped her mouth when he did what she asked. Both nipples were hard and standing straight out. Running his tongue across first one then the other Derek let his lips wrap around them before biting down gently. Emily bucked against his mouth urging him on, something he was only too glad to comply with. Realizing her husband had way too many clothes on; Emily sat up and began tugging at his shirt.

"Can I help you?" he teased with a wink.

"Take it off, now."

"Your wish is my command," he whispered against her lips before pulling back and removing his shirt, exposing his well sculpted abs and chest. Emily drank in the site of her shirtless husband and felt wetness begin to pool between her legs.

"Mine, all mine," Emily growled.

"I'm happily yours, sweetheart. Very happy to be all yours," Derek commented flashing her a bright smile. Reaching out she ran her fingernails across his chest and down over his stomach. A hiss left his lips as he arched towards her.

"Damn, Em," he growled.

"Hmm?" she whispered as she shifted so she could start kissing his face. She let her mouth trail to his right ear where she took it between her teeth and began nibbling it. Then she swirled her tongue around the shell of it. Repeating the process with his left ear she smiled as she felt him shiver with pleasure.

"Feels so good, Em," Derek replied.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," she said as she pushed him on his back and began attacking his chest and stomach with kisses every so often moving up to lick and nibble at his neck. The feeling of her hair brushing against his heated skin as she took one of his nipples into her mouth made Derek moan. Having her this close was driving him insane. Deciding to take some control back he managed to flip them so Emily was back on her back and he was hovering over her.

"I can't get enough of you," he whispered huskily as he made quick work of her belt and began unbuttoning and unzipping her pants.

"A little impatient are we?" his wife teased.

"Maybe a little," he conceded. "But I think you'll like what I'm going to do," he promised.

"Oh, I have no doubt that I will," she responded.

"Lift up, please," he requested trying to ease her pants over her hips and down her legs. Doing what Derek requested Emily drew in a sharp breath at the lust she saw burning in her lover's eyes as he stared at her nearly naked body.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful," he crooned. Starting at her feet he began kissing, licking, and biting every inch of her body skipping the part of her still covered by her panties. By the time he reached Emily's mouth she was writhing under him and whimpering.

"Please, Derek, baby. I need you so much."

"Patience, my darling. Good things come to those who wait," he said befor moving back down her body and teasing his tongue around the outside of her underwear. After teasing her for another moment or so he gave in and removed the last article of clothing from his wife's body. Standing up for a moment he finished stripping as well. Coming back to the bed he settled between Emily's legs. She looked down at him in confusion that was until she felt his tongue at her ost sensitive of areas. It didn't take him long to send Emily screaming over the edge into what was sure to be the first of many orgasms she'd have that night.

"You inside me now," she demanded once she'd regained some of her faculties. Smiling widely, Derek complied and moved so he was next to her before pulling Emily to rest on top of him. Shifting so she was hovering over his penis, Emily gently sld down on to him allowing him to fill her. They both moaned at the sensation of Derek filling her.

"This feels so good," Emily breathed.

"May it never get old," Derek agreed as he began thrusting. Emily nodded in agreement as she matched him thrust for thrust. It didn't take long for Emily to each orgasm for the second time that night. Speeding up his thrusts, Derek could tell he was close tocoming.

"Come with me, Em," he requested. Feeling her inner walls tighten, Emily found herself flying over the edge and screaming Derek's name for the third time that night. He came at the same time crying out Emily's name as he did so. Collapsing on top of him, Emily rolled off slightly and laid her head on his chest trying to catch her breath.

"Wow," Derek mumbled half asleep.

"You can say that again," Emily replied just as satisfied and sleepy.

"Wow," Derek repeated. Emily laughed and shoved him playfully before settling down beside him and letting her eyes close.

"I love you, Derek,"

"I love you to, Em. Night, Princess.

"Night," she replied just before she placed her arm around his waist and drifted off to sleep.

A/n2, Don't forget about the forum and the 2011 Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards. Also, please R/R!


End file.
